R-Dawg
R-Dawg was the Third original member of Scrotations. He made his Debut on Dec 31, 2013 with the original Love Song. When R-Dawg was murdered he was twelv-I mean it cannot be legally mentioned, As it may invoke pedophilia charges towards an anonymous member of Scrotations. Biography R-Dawg joined Scrotations after Big Bubba and Manchowdah found him while he was working his night shift at a porn shop. He heard a loud crash in the middle of the night and came rushing to the door. There he found Big Bubba and manchowdah stealing 7 Copies of Extreme Buttquake. "What the fuck are y'all niggas doing?" He said. Big bubba looked at him and said "I'm pretty pent up nigga and I cant pay my damn cable bill ya feel me mane?" R-Dawg was touched by his situation and wept tears of acceptance. But right then, Manchowdah hit him over the head with a novelty 9 inch purple dildo, effectively knocking R-Dawg unconscious. When he awoke, he was tied to a barstool, pants down. As it turned out, manchowdah had been making him his bitch all night. Manchowdah strutted over to R-dawg and gave him a black eye by fucking his eyebrows ferociously. Manchowdah busted a mean nut all over R-dawgs face, but immediately after that, R-Dawg looked to the wall, only to Find the Scrotations Grammy they had won a week beforehand. "Yo nigga, Is you manchowdah!?!?" He said with excitement apparent in his voice. "Hell yeah homeboy, what's it to you?" Manchowdah replied. "Yoooooooo! I'm yo biggest fan G! Can I join y'all bro? I can spit a few bars for ya if ya want homie." R-dawg exclaimed. "Mkay den mane, We could use anotha member" Replied Manchowdah, in a bored tone. Just then, Big Bubba rushed in the room pantless, his 20 inch dong was wrapped around his body. "Yooooo manchowdah" He said dankly "Dat porno was bomb as fuck dude, you gotta check this shit out bruh". "Maybe later G, But for now, this lil nigga wants to spit a few bars for us". "Word?" Said Bubba. "Word" replied Manchowdah. They untied R-Dawg and he began to rap. "I got money in the bank man you already know, But ontop of that I got a pretty bomb flow, This is just how it goes, Do I need to show you the ropes. Word". Manchowdah sighed and said "Sorry homie, ya just ain't got it". "I can suck a mean dick" He replied quickly. "You're in!" Bubba and Manchowdah said simultaneously. Around one year later, R-Dawg Choked on KFC and he passed on. A funeral service was held on the Official Scrotations Youtube. And one month later, he returned. After weeks of fighting, he did it, he fought his way out of hell. Needless to say, the rest of Scrotations was Shocked at this news. And when they reunited, they smoked a pound of weed. But alas, just months later. Bubba walked in on him in the bathroom, smearing Nutella all over his face. "Dafuck is you doing homeskillet?" Bubba said. But as he looked closer, it hit him. R-Dawg was secretly white. Enraged, Bubba bit off R-dawgs toes and gouged out his eyes with them. Bubba then called Manchowdah and told him the news. Manchowdah was in disbelief but came anyway. When Manchowdah saw R-dawg, He asked "Da fuck wigga, i trusted you, you was my fam bro, but now you gotta die B" But R-dawg couldn't reply, as Bubba had broken off his jaw earlier. And at that moment. Manchowdah fucked R-Dawgs ass relentlessly, then both him and Bubba riddled R-dawg with caps. No funeral was held this time, for they lost all respect for him